


【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（8）

by ccwzj



Category: Doudong
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj





	【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（8）

当天并不是周末，尤东东在冯大米家吃完早饭，冯豆子送他去上班。皮大聪嘱咐冯豆子去跟张扬谈第二批合作的事，冯豆子心结解开，不再别扭，一口答应。  
尤东东也坐过很多次冯豆子的车了，之前两个人关系不算好，路上不说话也不觉得尴尬。但从昨天到现在一下子发生了太多事，此时他坐在副驾驶，有种如坐针毡的感觉。  
冯豆子停车等红灯，发现尤东东脸色不太好：“你不舒服？”  
“没事，就是有点吃多了……”尤东东说了个不算谎话的谎话。  
但冯豆子向来没什么玲珑心思，根本不会琢磨尤东东的言外之意，他一听这话，就开始埋怨冯大米，然后就说了一路冯大米的坏话，末了下车时候还小声警告尤东东：“我刚刚说的你不许告诉我姐！”  
尤东东想真逗，我才没那个闲心呢。  
冯豆子按照皮大聪说的，跟张扬谈好了第二次合作，并且指明还要尤东东负责。  
尤东东抱着会议记录出门把冯豆子堵在拐角：“我说你能饶了我吗？你知道做你的乙方有多累吗？？？简直要折寿三年！”  
冯豆子嬉皮笑脸：“哪有那么夸张。再说了，AO搭配，干活不累嘛！”边说还边摸尤东东的肚子。  
尤东东被他弄得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“你他妈少耍流氓！这还在公司呢！”  
他并不想让别人知道他怀孕了的事，尤其还是冯豆子的孩子。他们办公室那群女人太可怕，一点风声都能传出一出三十集大型连续剧来。  
张扬给尤东东和冯豆子安排了一间小会议室，让他们在里面谈这批服装的具体设计要求。  
冯豆子大概是色迷心窍，一开始还能跟尤东东好好说话，聊着聊着整个人就贴到他身上，凑在他耳后颈边闻来闻去。  
尤东东被他的呼吸弄得痒得受不了，直推他的头：“你他妈又发什么疯！”  
冯豆子一把按住他的手，继续凑近了嗅来嗅去，“我姐说你身上有我的味道，我怎么没闻出来？”  
“你嗅觉失灵了吧。”  
“怎么可能，我鼻子灵着呢！小时候我只是凭气味就能分辨出哪道菜是我爸做的哪道菜是别人做的。”  
尤东东不为所动，“哦。那你还真是狗鼻子转世。”  
冯豆子被拐弯抹角地骂了，倒也没气。他越看尤东东越觉得有意思，感觉他一根头发丝儿都很勾人。从早上到现在他一直在回忆最初那晚成结的感觉，他想怪不得他对尤东东这样念念不忘，单就身体上来说，尤东东对他的吸引都是致命的。永久标记之后不止Omega对alpha的味道没有抵抗力，alpha同样无法忽略自己Omega身上的甜美。  
他已经人模狗样地忍了一早上，从刚刚进会议室开始，他下面就已经有些抬头了。  
冯豆子从善如流地耍无赖：“你都是我的Omega了，身上没有我的味道怎么行。”他是伸手把尤东东圈进怀里，抓起下巴不由分说就吻了上去。  
尤东东被吓了一跳，手脚并用要推开身上的人，但冯豆子释放信息素压着他，他手脚都软了，推着推着更像是要欲拒还迎地搂人。  
冯豆子贴着他嘴唇吻了一会儿，略微分开跟他额头抵着额头喃喃道：“我好像都没亲过你……”  
的确，他们虽然做过两次，但从没有接吻过。  
冲动的床事里脖子以上的交流总显得多余，但此刻不一样了。冯豆子只要一想到他身下压着的是自己的Omega，是他孩子的妈妈，就抑制不住地兴奋。这种感觉他前所未有，之前跟毛毛也好，萌萌也好，都止步于基本的肉体交流，若问他到底有多喜欢，其实也没那么无法替代。  
永久标记过的就是不一样，他总算明白Alpha们强大的征服欲和占有欲是从何而来的了。  
他此刻就希望尤东东能属于他，完完全全彻彻底底地属于他。  
尤东东不知道冯豆子为什么突然激动，他被亲得浑身都软了，但最后一分理智告诉他这是在公司，如果真发生了什么，会议室的门虽然锁着，但交合时信息素的味道是关不住的。  
他感觉到冯豆子硬起来的下身抵着他磨蹭，吓得汗毛倒竖，用力一咬冯豆子的舌头，趁他吃痛立刻装作难受的样子捂住肚子，以假乱真地“诶呦”喊疼。  
冯豆子理智回笼片刻，仿佛才想起尤东东现在胎气不稳，很多事情都做不了，必须先好好休养。  
他从尤东东身上爬起来，整了整裤子，突然觉得有点郁闷。  
怀个孕怎么这么麻烦？那小屁孩还是个胚胎呢就这么霸道，能不能给他老子让条路？  
冯豆子似乎忘了胎气不稳是谁弄的，抱着胳膊不知道在生什么气。尤东东敏感地察觉到了来自信息素的压力，他趁自己还清醒，后面还没湿，赶紧一溜烟儿地抱着文件跑出了会议室。

冯大米在冯家菜留了个豪华包厢，亲自下厨做了一桌子菜打算在好好招待尤东东。老冯头早上在电话里听说冯豆子要结婚，二话没说就让冯大米给他定了最快的一班火车来北京，下车跟冯小米直奔冯家菜，看到冯豆子的时候差点老泪纵横——他家这最烂泥扶不上墙最让人操心的冯豆子总算有人要了。  
冯豆子下午从尤东东公司回来就在生闷气，看到老冯头激动的样子还以为他一路奔波犯病了，忙叫人打电话拨120。  
老冯头恨铁不成钢地拿拐杖打冯豆子屁股：“叫什么120！你爹我好着呢！快带我看看你媳妇儿。”  
冯豆子揉着屁股：“他还没下班呢！爸您等会儿能不能给我留点面子，别这么打我了。”  
老冯头一听，又是一拐杖挥过去：“你还知道有羞耻心了？！行啊，豆子长大了！豆子长大了啊！”  
冯豆子哭笑不得：“我之前在您老人家心里的印象是有多不堪啊？”  
老冯头非要亲自下厨给准儿媳妇儿做菜，谁也拦不住。冯豆子怕被拉去打下手，拿着车钥匙说要去接尤东东下班，脚底抹油溜之大吉了。  
尤东东本以为冯大米说要一家人一起吃饭是开玩笑的，没想到冯家人动作那么快，早上才打的电话晚上人就来了。  
他下班上了冯豆子的车就开始后悔，一想到待会儿要面对十多个冯家人，心里直打退堂鼓。  
他觉得这冯家人不该姓冯，该姓风，不止速度快，阵仗还特别大，个个都是讲究排面的场面人。  
他本来想装肚子疼回去休息，但觉得以冯大米的性格搞不好要把这场家宴整个儿搬到医院去开，只得作罢，硬着头皮推开了包房的门。  
但还好，冯家人也就冯大米跟老冯头过于热情，其他人还是挺正常的。大概是冯大米跟老冯头说了不少尤东东的好话，让老冯头跟尤东东虽然才刚见面，却极为满意，亲昵地完全当他是自家人，不停给他夹菜叫他多吃。  
尤东东胃口不算特别好，吃一口停两口，面前的菜不知不觉就堆成了山。冯大米一拍脑袋想起尤东东正是孕期，直说怪自己，应该多做点开胃菜。  
尤东东哪受得起这种特殊关照，立刻扯谎说是因为来的路上让冯豆子给他买了水果盒子，所以不是很饿。说着在桌子下踢冯豆子的腿让他帮忙。  
冯豆子突然被cue，反应不及只能嗯啊着点头。老冯头看到自家老幺这样子又是差点老泪纵横，要不是座位离得远，他真能握着尤东东的手跟他道谢。  
“我们豆子都知道心疼人了，真是长大了。东东啊，我们冯家上下都感谢你。”  
不知为何尤东东莫名听出一股“做鬼也不会放过你”的毛骨悚然感。

一顿饭总算其乐融融地吃完，尤东东出了一身冷汗，他实在不适应这种家族场面。  
饭后他正要回家，被冯大米按在车上直接带去了冯豆子那。房间她已经叫家政收拾好了，还给尤东东买了新睡衣。  
尤东东连拒绝的机会都没有，就半推半就地在冯豆子家待下了。冯大米嘱咐冯豆子记得让东东吃药，她自己不知道从哪问来的中药安胎偏方，在小厨房给尤东东煎了满满一碗苦药汤，盯着他喝。  
尤东东哑巴吃黄连，有苦说不出。冯大米这样忙前忙后都是为了他好，他不适应归不适应，却不能像个白眼狼一样不领情。  
好不容易送走冯大米，尤东东觉得这一晚上过得比画了一整天图还累。眼看冯豆子跟个没事人一样坐在沙发上嗑瓜子看电视，他长叹一口气坐下吃了几块冯大米准备的水果拼盘，看看时间都十点多了，他起身准备回家。  
“哎哎哎，你干嘛去呀？”  
“我回家啊，都这个点了，再不回去吴宇石该着急了。”  
冯豆子眉头一皱，发现事情并不简单，“吴宇石是谁啊？”  
“我发小兼室友，怎么了？”  
他身为尤东东的Alpha，竟然还没一个室友重要？冯豆子瓜子也不磕了，嚯地站起来，“你不跟我在这住？”  
尤东东停了穿外套的动作，觉得他莫名其妙，“我为什么要跟你在这住……？”  
“你不是都答应我姐了嘛！刚才还说的好好的，你这人怎么总出尔反尔呢！”  
“我答应你姐那是盛情难却没有办法，又没答应你。”  
冯豆子气得掏出手机，“你走吧！你出了门我就给我姐打电话说你骗他！”  
尤东东脾气也上来了，“你打呀！现在就打！我就说是你把我气走的！”  
“尤东东你能不能讲点理？！我又怎么气你了！”  
尤东东心想你还想怎么气我！要吃饭的是你姐，要一起住的还是你姐，你能不能自己有点主意？就知道嗑瓜子看电视！  
“我看你其实一点也不想要孩子，都是你姐你爸在张罗。”  
尤东东鼻子发酸，他也不知道为什么，好像怀孕之后感情突然就变得脆弱起来，一点屁事都能联想到孩子身上，多愁善感像个怨夫。  
“这事我们不是早上都说好了嘛，你也答应了试试，这总不能还没开始，你就想结束吧？”  
“试个屁！我真是着了你的道。”下午他在公司都想清楚了，“现在你说试试，万一发现不合适，你拍拍屁股跑了，到时候孩子也打不掉了，你让我怎么办？”  
冯豆子也没辙了，一摊手，“那你想怎么办？”  
其实尤东东也不知道该怎么办，但冯大米越热情，对比之下冯豆子的态度就越冷漠，这也让他越不安。  
他不知道冯豆子是因为孩子，还是因为他姐，或者是什么别的原因说要跟他试试。他俩这步棋从一开始就走错了，已经到这步田地才想着开始培养感情，冯豆子一身轻松，但尤东东肚子里还有一个，他难免患得患失。  
“明天我找个律师，咱俩得签个协议。这跟你姐你爸都没关系，就是我们俩……”尤东东说着摸了摸肚子，“还有宝宝，我们三个人之间的事。”  
冯豆子一愣，他没想到还能有这种操作。  
尤东东观察了一下冯豆子的表情，生怕他明天就没影了，夜长难免梦多。  
“算了算了，也别明天了，我现在就给我的律师朋友打电话。”  
尤东东跑到阳台上打电话，没一会儿那边就把文件发过来了。尤东东用冯豆子家的打印机打了两份出来，一条一条跟冯豆子讲。  
“首先我们不能结婚，你必须得拖住你爸跟你姐。其次如果在这期间我们任意一方觉得不合适，想分开，那孩子出生之后都要归你养。如果是你跑了，你得给我五十万赔偿费。”  
“为什么你不养要我养？”  
“因为是你不带套还随便对我成结。”尤东东继续说，“如果我觉得不合适，我也会好好生下这个孩子，然后去切除腺体，彻底从你面前消失；反之如果是你觉得不合适，我会把孩子生下来留给你姐或者你家其他人，但你们必须得给我一笔钱，让我去做腺体切除，包括怀孕这段时间的精神损失。”  
尤东东：“怎么样，够公平了吧？怀孕痛苦的是我又不是你，你要想抽身随时都可以抽身，我还得必须等到宝宝生出来。”  
冯豆子总觉得尤东东看起来不像那么聪明的人，虽然他不懂法，但这短短几行字里应该也没给他下套。  
他也不想把关系搞得这么僵非要一纸公文才能维系牵绊，但他自己也清楚，虽然这会儿他对尤东东感觉强烈，看两眼就能硬，但没准什么时候他就腻了。  
冯豆子烂账太多，他还真对自己没啥信心。本来嘛，他还这么年轻，经历了萌萌的事情之后，对家庭他还有点阴影。  
“那万一是你反悔，生完孩子又带着孩子跑了怎么办？我手里可什么筹码都没有。”  
尤东东苦笑：“冯豆子，我老板你都认识，公司地址你也知道。我们设计师圈就这么小，你稍微闹一闹，我下半辈子都没工作接了。”  
“而且我一个被标记过的Omega，跑了有什么好处？”  
冯豆子想想也是，但还是要求尤东东在协议上写明了绝对不会带着孩子逃跑，如有违背，随他处置。  
尤东东答应了，跟律师朋友打电话要了一个修正版，两个人看完确认没问题，双双签了字。  
一笔落成，像是出卖了自己的后半生。  
两个人一时都有些不清楚这样的决定是对是错。哪怕都怀抱强烈不安，脆弱到需要用法律维系，却还是想要试一试。  
明明只要现在出门把孩子打掉就能省掉所有麻烦，但却没一个人说。  
指针默默指向十一点半。  
冯豆子收好协议，去浴室烧热水，跟还在沙发上发愣的尤东东说：“太晚了，别回去了。”  
尤东东懵懵地抬头，眼圈还有点红，被镜框遮住了。  
“住都不一起住感情怎么培养啊。你配合一下？大不了你睡客房，我又不会对你怎么样。”  
尤东东“哦”了一声，跟吴宇石发微信说晚上不回去睡了，抱起冯大米给他准备的睡衣去客房换了。


End file.
